Unexpected
by crazyrak
Summary: Annabeth is a nerd who is hooked on a newbie author's work. Percy is a loner with a bad reputation. Both of their personalities clash in the beginning. However Annabeth's mysterious author may be an unexpected person indeed. ... All mortal AU. Percabeth and my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Time is like a river. If you get swept away by the flow, then you shall find it difficult to reach a safe bank...

Annabeth looked up from her tablet. She swept her golden curls back and swiped the page. She was reading a story by some newbie author. Annabeth was an ardent reader of the fiction site, and this new author had caught her attention. The author wrote in a mysterious way and put up ideas in such a manner that no one could ever think of.

The person's username was Trident, and the profile did not provide much information. Annabeth loved that he had a passion for books and stories, but she just couldn't get her thoughts across. She was a studious kid, and was what the popular cliche called a 'nerd. But still, she managed to go through high school without much trouble. She closed the page and sighed, and just lay across her bed as she felt her eyes closing...

The next day...In school

It was home room. Annabeth sat at her desk thinking about why the teacher was yelling at Percy Jackson again. Perseus Jackson was the bane of existence of almost all the teachers. With jet black hair,sea green eyes and a lean swimmer's build, girls would be fawning over him if not for his reputation. He was a loner to the greatest extent, and flunked all subjects except for Greek Mythology, Gym and Marine Biology.

Then finally the bell rang. Annabeth went to her classes, and the day continued its normal course, until it was time for lunch. Then, Annabeth went to the cafeteria and sat next to her best friend Thalia.

Thalia was Annabeth's closest friend, and loved wearing the colour black. She had a bit of a menacing aura around her , so most kids avoided her. "Still hooked on that stupid story , are you Annie?" she teased.  
"Come on, Thals. You know how much I like reading, and I just want to know how a person can have such a weird outlook." She glared at Thalia and playfully punched her arm. "Don't call me Annie, got it?"

They chatted for some time and went back to class again...

Annabeth was sitting at the library. Trident had updated his new story,"Appearances can be deceptive"..

It was about this boy who met different people and how they influenced him and were influenced by him...

An excerpt

"We meet many people in our life. Some we see every day, but know nothing of. We have become such a self absorbed race that we forget to wonder about others. That old man you see everyday on your way to school...Well, have you wondered about his life, his family, have you stared at him every day and thought about a person who does not even know of your existence?

Annabeth squinted at the tablet. She badly wanted to know about the e site. It was a Greek Mythology based fiction site, meaning that all the users had names related to Greek Mythology. Her username was Owl, and her patron goddess was Athena.

Trident's patron god was Poseidon. She wanted to PM him, but she lacked the guts to do so. Annabeth stood up, and was about to leave the library when she bumped into something hard.

"Ouch girl, watch where you are going!" A masculine voice said. She looked up. It was none other than the infamous Percy Jackson.

She was about to apologise, but something in the kid's cocky tone annoyed her. "I wouldn't have bumped into you if you had watched where you were going." she said.

He smirked. She got even more infuriated. "I'm so sorry I bumped into you, your Royal Highness. Now please accept my humble apologies and let this poor peasant be on his way. "  
He mock bowed at her, and sauntered away, whistling softly.  
Annabeth almost screamed. That guy and her had a love-hate relationship since middle school. He always annoyed her, but never teased her about being a nerd. She also always screamed at him, but never tried to bully him like everyone else.  
As she walked home from the library , her thoughts again focusing on the mysterious "Trident," and his stories...

That's it for the first chapter.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Rick and only the plot belongs to moi.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new day. Annabeth checked her account. There was a new update from trident, and it was called "Time."

Excerpt: What exactly is time? Is it the hands of the clock that keep moving forward without us noticing? Is it the passing of the days or the weathering of objects? Do we acknowledge time? Yes, in a sense we do celebrate it with birthdays , anniversaries and memoirs. But are we aware of it's power? How helpless we are against the passage of time. We cannot change even one second of the past or predict one second of the future yet we call ourselves mighty. ... Time is an entity which reminds us of the powerlessness of humans...

In class the same morning...

Annabeth absently stared at the hands of the clock. For once she was not paying attention to the teacher. Trident seemed to be in a pensive mood that day.  
Time was not powerful , right? She didn't know.

"Now for the project on historical sites , I'll be pairing you guys." her history teacher said. Then he proceeded to write the pairings on the board. She was with Percy Jackson. .. Not a surprise there. She groaned softly. Most probably he would make her do all the work. She felt really irritated..

The bell rang, and she was just getting out of class when a jock snidely remarked "The two losers-the nerd and the loner paired together... How nice! At least you both won't be annoying anyone else with your wretched existence!"

His friends, the popular cliche, laughed at her. The rest of the class just gave her looks of pity. She kept silent and hugged her books closer to her chest.

"Oh leave her alone, Dan. It's me you have a problem with... not her, " Percy drawled lazily. He then stood up and walked towards Dan. Percy was quite tall, and those sea green eyes were swirling. "Anyway, that girl's much smarter and not a bag of hot air, unlike you." He smirked and walked away. Dan was fuming and Annabeth could almost see the fumes coming from his ears.

"We'll see about that Jackson." he growled. Percy just smiled. As he walked past her he leaned down a bit and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you at your usual haunt 'kay?" he said and sauntered away...

At the library...

Annabeth was leafing through a book on Greece, since she wanted to do her project on the pantheon. Suddenly Percy came inside.

"Hi," he said, "So about the project. Can we finish it in the library, or at your house or mine?"

Annabeth stared at him ."So you'll really help me with the project?"she asked incredulously.  
He scratched the back of his neck. "That's what being partners means, right?"

"Well," Annabeth said "Almost every one expects me to entire thing by myself so forgive me if I am a little unbelieving."

He just smiled. "Well, can we do something related to Greece, as I kinda have a little craze about that place."

Annabeth smiled back. Maybe he was a member of the site too. "How does the pantheon sound?" she asked

"Great," he said "So, we'll start the work tomorrow, right? Same place, same time?"

"Hey, thanks for standing up for me there. "she said.

He just shrugged. "It's nothing. Anyway hey's for horses and not for me" he said with a devilish smile.

She facepalmed herself. "And here I thought you changed. You're the same insufferable j*** as usual, huh?" she said.  
"I aim to please madam." came the reply. "Now, if you'll stop your bickering I'll be on my way." He bowed mockingly and left.

Annabeth huffed. But she still had a true a smile on her lips. Percy Jackson might not be as cool as Trident, but he was not as bad a person as she had thought...

At her home...

She lay on her bed browsing through the stories. Suddenly her phone began to ring.  
"Hello, who is it?"

"Oh Annabeth, have you forgotten me already?" She smiled. It was Piper. A hyperactive kid who she studied with in middle school. They went to different high schools, but still hung out together. "What is it, Pipes?" she asked.

"Well, Jason and I are going to watch a movie tomorrow and he invited his cousin along. Can you please, please, please come with us too?"She said

"Well it depends. If Jason's friend is a jerk and I swear that if you try to set me up on any more blind dates I'll-"

Piper interrupted her, "No Annie. I swear it's not a blind date, and Jason's friend is a nice guy. Anyway, we're seeing that romantic comedy you wanted to watch. So are you in?" she asked.  
"Okay " Annabeth sighed. She put the phone away from her ear to prevent getting temporary deafness from Piper's squeal. They spent an hour talking about trivial things, and finally Annabeth went to sleep. She couldn't message Trident that day.  
"Ah, there's always tomorrow"she said as her eyes slowly closed and she drifted away to Morpheus's realm...

Anyway as usual all rights for the characters goes to Rick Riodan. Pls read and review if you like it..


	3. Chapter 3

Her tab played a tune. Annabeth sat up groggily. She looked at the clock. Who the hell messages at 3 in the morning. Her irritation turned into eagerness when she saw that it was an update from Trident.

"Hmmm.." she thought. "This guy must really be a nocturnal creature. She logged in and checked it out...

EXERPT Death and Life, what's the difference? Sometimes death is better than life. Indeed it is if you are fed up of life, if you live through the day in a half conscious state, if you life just for the sake of being alive. Why are we afraid of dying? Why are we afraid of seeing a corpse with lifeless glassy eyes staring straight at us? Maybe we don't want to die 'cause it makes others cry. But for a person who has no one to mourn for him, a peaceful death may sound a better eventuality than a crappy life. For the unknown has always fascinated humans to the fullest degree.

Her eyes widened. The light from the device seemed to illuminate the room in an eerie way. Her shadow loomed above her. Her furniture looked really creepy in the darkness. She scrolled down the entire story. She huffed a sigh of relief when she read the post script..  
PS: Thid is not a suicide note and I am not gonna deliberately involve myself with death unless occasionally killing my charecters. ~Trident

She smiled. The guy was indeed really wierd. She wanted to know him,know about the real person behind those enthralling stories and words. But she lacked courage. She was a shy person and never talked to strangers much. But she so badly wanted to talk to him. She didnot know whether it was due to the spell of his words or due to his elusive personality, but she really wanted to talk to him. She took a deep breath. It was really late, he would probably be asleep, heck he probably wouldn't even reply if he saw it. At least she wouldn't be guilty of not trying..

Annabeth entered into the comments section and started typing

OWL: Hi Trident, nice story ,weird perspective. Why did you update at this ungodly hour though?

She was surprised when she immediately got a reply. With slightly shaking fingers she clicked it.

Trident:Hello Owl! To read a story the same moment I posted it must mean that you are awake too. I can ask the same question to you too ,you know?

She smiled. He seemed like an okay guy. She found herself automatically typing a response.

OWL:Well , I was woken up by your story. Now you...

TRIDENT: Same reason for me too. My stories won't let me sleep until I've put them all on paper , or in this case , the Internet.

OWL : Your stories are really weird but interesting. Where do you get your ideas from?

TRIDENT : Are you interviewing me or something? But I guess they come from the dark recesses of my so called brain..

OWL : Sorry!

TRIDENT: Anyway, your patron goddess is Athena, right? Is it because you are a bookworm?

Annabeth smiled. This guy was unexpectedly friendly.

OWL: Athena's the goddess of wisdom and war. It could be because I'm just plain smart..

TRIDENT: Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, wise girl.  
OWL:Wise girl?

TRIDENT: Yup ,'cause you're supposed to be smart/wise , got it?

OWL:hmmm, fine. But why did you chose Posiedon? It's quite an unusual choice.

TRIDENT: Maybe it's because I like any water related sport and I absolutely love going to the beach...

OWL : Well it must be hard to write stories with that seaweed brain of yours...

TRIDENT : Seaweed brain?

OWL : yeah ,Posiedon right? So your head must be full of seaweed. Or maybe kelp head would be better?

TRIDENT:Kelp head? Oh gods Owl. You're quite annoying. But it's fun talking to you. Anyway it's getting late. I'm going to log out now. But before that ,got any stories of your own? ?

OWL : Nope. I just read not write.

TRIDENT : Spoken like the true smart ass you are. Good night Wise Girl.

OWL : Good night seaweed brain.

She logged out and started laughing. Trident was seriously a funny person. "Oh gods! I wish I had messaged him earlier" she thought. She yawned and checked her clock. It was 5 in the morning. " It's best I went to sleep. Ugh! I have to put up with that infernal Percy Jackson tomorrow. Might as well get some sleep".  
She thought and again fell into a deep slumber.

Hi Crazyrak here!Hope you all like the chapter. review and tell me your opinion of the story


	4. Chapter 4

" Annie" said a gleeful voice on the phone." Don't forget about the movie today, got it?"

Piper said. Annabeth groaned" Oh gods Piper , why do you have to be so cheerful so early in the morning? " Piper was one of those 'morning persons' bright and cheerful while Annabeth just wanted to curl up under the covers and go to sleep.

"Anyway pipes , I really won't forget about it the mall today. Now hang up and let me go to school. "She said.

"Oh sure thing , Annie. Bye and have a great day" she said and hung up. Annabeth got up and stretched. She got ready to face another stupid day at school.

School was boring as usual. She listened to the teachers and diligently took notes she knew she would throw away later. Time passed. Finally it was lunch.

Thalia was there to meet her like usual. "Hey Annabeth ,you look sleepy today. Spent all night studying ,did you?" She teased

"Thals just shut up. "Annabeth rubbed her eyes. She felt kinda cranky and was not in the mood to reply to Thalia's teasing. "You know that I'm not such a nerd ' kay?

"Oh then you must have been reading that stupid novel right? From that "oh so mysterious author "huh ?" Thalia couldn't help asking.

"Thals !"Annabeth exclaimed ,annoyed. Then she smiled a sly smile at her.  
"Anyway Thalia , I chatted with him yesterday. "  
"No way "Thalia said "You the shyest person in the world, talk with a stranger. So what happened? ?"

Annabeth laughed at her eagerness. "Well we just talked. He had updated his story in the middle of the night. I just happened to read it and messaged him. We chatted about a bunch of random stuff" she said.

Thalia just smiled." Well at least finish your lunch before you get lost in your thoughts of your writer." Annabeth looked at her half eaten lunch."I'm not hungry" she said pushing her plate away. She saw Percy walking across the cafeteria."Hey Thals, I have to meet someone. I'll see you later"so saying she got up and went after him leaving a bemused Thalia in her wake.

"Hey Percy" she said. "Oh hi princess" he smirked. "What is it that you want to talk to a lowly commoner like me?" She inwardly groaned. Percy was in one of his 'moods' where he would mock her every chance he got.

He suddenly seemed to think of something. His eyebrows scrunched uo and his deep green eyes swirled." Well princess I'm kinda sorry but I won't be able to come to the library today" he rubbed his neck." My cousin wanted me to accompany him and wouldn't take no for an answer"

She felt relieved. She wouldn't have to tell him after all. Suddenly something crossed her mind. "Why do you always call me princesses, huh Percy?"

He just smiled his infuriating smile. "Well, you're smart and you have a sort of a pride full aura around you. You seem dissatisfied with yourself and you sneer and look down on people who slack off during lessons like those self centred jocks. You are also shy to talk to others 'cause you fear how they would think about you and how they would interpret your words." He smiled , then ran his hands through his raven locks , looking serious for once. Then his expression morphed into his usual mocking one." Also you nag at me and act pampered. Any ways , bye" he smirked and ran off.

"What just happened? "Annabeth said to herself shocked. Percy freaking Jackson ,of all people read her feelings like an open book. She knew about her fatal flaw ,pride as it had gotten her into trouble several times. But she couldn't fathom how he knew about it. Percy never sremed to be the perceptive type and always seemed to be lost in his own world.

"Maybe there's more to Percy than his usual attitude" Annabeth thought. She was intrigued by him. Her owl like mind was working on ways to solve the complex puzzle that he was.  
She thought of Trident's words "The people you see everyday may be completely different from what they really are"  
"I'll definitely figure you out , Percy" she thought as she walked away. ...

* * *

 **Hi!another new ch. Please read and review.I started this to test my writing skills and I would really love your thoughts on this. How do you think I should proceed? I already have a fixed idea but suggestions would definitely be welcome.** **Thanks to all the wonderful people who read,rewied it and put it on their lists.**


	5. Chapter 5

PERCY

Percy laughed to himself as he walked away. Annabeth was standing there shocked, mouth open like a fish's staring at him. He didn't have anything against the kid, honestly he preferred to talk to her rather than those annoying kids at school, but like everyone else she had failed to understand him. She had just branded him as a loner and had thought nothing else of it.

But he knew that he was perceptive. It was an absolutely necessary recruitment for his hobby. His hobby huh, he was doing something that he had really hated before. He felt that it was due to his mom and that passage...

AT CLASS

Percy was bored. He hated listening to the teachers talking about some really boring stuff. He stifled a yawn. No need to make the teachers more annoyed with him than they usually are. His thoughts drifted to his story. He felt that he should include some plot line to it. Something related to that blond haired idiot maybe. Or...

"Mr. Jackson, are you even trying to listen to the class?" The teacher screeched . He sighed and put his usual sarcastic grin on his face as he prepared himself for a volley of scoldings...

He was walking home. His cousin Jason had forced him to come to the movies with Jason's girlfriend and some other girl. He wanted to update his story before that. His story hmmm... He was in a dilemma of what to write. He had finally reached his house. Percy lived with his father who was a retired marine turned sailor, who was never home so he shared the house with his cousin Nico. His relationship with his father was platonic at the most. After his mother's passing his father had just waltzed into his life and tried to help him . Percy hated his father for that but it was his mother's last wish that he got along with him.

His mother. ... She was the kindest and best person in the world according to him . She was an author too and Percy was sure he had inherited his love of words from her. He couldn't help feeling an ache in his chest when he thought of her.

His mother huh... What if? . Percy suddenly blinked. He had got his idea. He was at the front door of his house. There was enough time for him to complete it before Jason dragged him away. He opened the door and ran to his room.

His cousin was sitting on the sofa watching TV. " Hey Perce..." That was all he heard before he ran past him to his room.

Percy started his clunky computer and waited impatiently till it loaded. He could easily have got another one but his mum always used to type her drafts on it and Percy couldn't bring himself to throw it away.

He thought about the day that sort of changed his life. It was two years ago, a few weeks after his mother's death. He hated his father so much for not showing up earlier. He was hurt and wanted a method to express his pent up feelings. He felt as though he were some bomb ready to explode.

He had been aimlessly searching through his mother's computer browsing through random articles and websites. His eyes had finally fallen on some random piece of text by some anonymous person.

What do you do when the person whom you love most in the world leaves you or refuses to acknowledge your existence? How do you stop the sadness from engulfing your life? How do you evoke your memories of the person without drowning in your own misery? Just try to live your life through their perspective. Just embrace their hobbies and if you can, then try to do what they enjoyed doing the most. Then you can maybe live your life without feeling the void they left in your heart every single second of the day.

It was those words that had made him turn to his mother's passion as a method of coping for his loss. In the beginning he had written random thoughts but they started becoming popular. He became more genuinely interested in writing and as the days passed by and the calendar pages were turned he patched up his relation with his father. His life changed a lot, some for the better some for the worst. But he continued on. He thought about his life . What if... The idea came to him just as the computer loaded up. The story of two brothers, their life viewed by another. One fortunate the other in the clutches of poverty. The characters came to his mind. The bits and pieces of ideas came together to form a complete story like how jigsaw puzzle pieces came together to form a beautiful picture. With a deep breath he started to write.

"It wasn't easy she knew, but somehow she had to confront him..."  
The clock's hands moved steadily forward as he continued typing completely immersed in his story unaware of the passage of time. Finally he was jolted out of his world when his cousin started banging on his door.

" Percy, Jason's here. He said that you were going for a movie or something. Now come out!" he shouted.

" A sec, Nico" he said and finished the last word and clicked publish. He then washed his face , tried to comb his unruly black hair, grabbed his phone and ran down. Jason was there, his electric blue eyes staring at him.

"No excuses, Perce. You have to have some kind of a social life." he said seeing Percy's face. " But Nico..." Percy started.  
"Nico has his own friends, unlike you. Now come on. See you later cuz." Jason pulled Percy out giving a friendly wave to Nico who just waved back and immersed himself in the TV again.

"Now, where are we going?" Percy asked.  
"Oh! I'm sure you know. To the mall then most probably somewhere to eat . Then home." Jason said. They started to talk to each other. Percy found himself laughing and teasing Jason, his sarcastic side slipping out. Only a few people knew his real attitude being his cousins, Jason, his friend Piper and to an extent, that blond princess.

They finally reached the mall and Jason pulled Percy out of his thoughts. He waved to the brown skinned girl in front of him. Piper grinned. She seemed to be pulling someone along with her. " Hey guys. Meet my best friend."  
So saying she pulled a familiar blond girl in front of her. Percy stared at her dumbfounded .

"YOU!" They screamed at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Hi Guys. I kinda love the ending. thanks a lot to those who put Unexpected into their favourites and following lists .Also thanks to all those who took time to read my weird fic. I'll try to keep errors to a minimum and please read and review the fic. Shall I do more Percy pov or just stick to annabeth? Review and tell me your opinions.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth

Annabeth had a boring day after lunch. She went home and was again reminded by Piper to not forget about the evening. She just browsed through her lessons and just before she was about to leave her tab beeped. A new story from Trident. Annabeth wanted to read it but sadly Piper called at that time. She sighed and got up and went to meet her best friend.

Piper was waiting in front of the mall. She tapped her foot impatiently but her face brightened when she saw Annabeth. "Annie!" She said. She was the only one who could get away unscathed after calling her that. "Come on. Jason's almost there" she said and pulled her forward. Indeed Jason was inside. There was a black head behind him. The boy seemed to be even taller than Jason. The shock of unruly black hair was quite familiar for some reason. As she moved forward she was met by a familiar set of green eyes.

Percy looked as shocked as she felt. "YOU" they both screamed at the same time.

"Oh fancy seeing you here princess ." He said quickly changing the shocked expression that had crossed his face. Annabeth felt weird. Percy was Jason's cousin .But Jason was Thalia's ...

"You're Thalia's cousin?"She blurted out."Why yes,Thalia is my cousin and yes she doesn't talk to me at school 'cause I told her to. As to why ,I have my own reasons, okay Princess?"

"Wait ,you two know each other?"Piper interrupted."Yes,this idiot is in my class and is my partner for a project"Annabeth said dryly. Piper looked as if Christmas had come early. There was no doubt she would be trying to set Annabeth and Percy together .Annabeth's heart picked up a bit when she thought about going out with him but she quickly dismissed the thought .There was no way she was going to have some sort of school girl crush on Percy Jackson of all people. Besides she wanted to figure him out, his strange moods and unusual talents. That boy had some sort of past and she wanted to know what circumstances forced him to act in his sarcastic and snarky manner.

"Hello,Earth to Annie"Piper said in her ear. She gave a little start."the boys went to get tickets"She said."By the way, who were you thinking about?"with a sly smile.

" huh? Oh nothing Pipes. Let's go" she said and dragged her along. Jason and Percy were standing at the counter arguing about something. "Come on boys. Don't waste the entire day with your bickering. " piper laughed and they all went to the theatre.

Piper and Jason got stuck in their own world and were snuggling with each other the entire movie. She was stuck with Percy and he seemed to be under some vow of silence or something. He pretended to be engrossed in the movie but his hands were restless and his fingers were tapping on the armrest. Annabeth honesty couldn't remember much of the movie as she spent the entire time staring at him.

Finally it was over and they set off to grab something to eat." Well Princess, how was the movie?" He asked her. " It was nice ,did you enjoy it? " she replied.

Percy smirked." Hard to enjoy a movie when you have a blond princess staring at you ..."

Annabeth felt herself go red. She was about to retort when he said" So, you're Piper's middle school genius friend, huh?"  
"Yes. It's hard to believe that you're the cousin that loves anything dark" she said remembering something Jason had said earlier.

" Oh no, that's Nico. He's my younger cousin and lives with me. Quite an annoying guy too"  
" He must not be as annoying as you anyway" she said. Percy pretended to be hurt. "I can't believe you think of me that way." He said...

LATER THAT NIGHT

Annabeth flopped on her bed after being dropped by Piper. She had a lot of fun chatting with Percy. He seemed to have a different attitude every time she saw him. But it was a welcome change. He was so lively with Jason. Heck he was really interesting to talk to. There was something about him that seemed to pull you in. He had a sort of a natural charisma that would've made him really popular. But he chose to be a loner hiding his thoughts from everyone. She was puzzled." I'll figure it out soon" she thought. She suddenly remembered about Trident. He had posted something new .She logged in and checked it out. It was a multi chapter story this time and no random thoughts. She started reading it . As usual she was entranced as soon as she read the first word...

* * *

 **Hi! We were shifting our house so that's why the update is kinda 's late .It's a bit of a filler chapter anyway. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Telling me your opinion of the story would definitely help me update faster than just writing update. To the person who told me to update on his/her birthday, i would love to but just tell me when it is first.;). Soo Trident is going to write a story in each chapter and do you guys want to read the story or just mention annabeth's reaction to it?Anyway, I absolutely loved all you reviws and thank you all so much for following and putting this in your favourite list. please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Percy Percy felt weird. Piper's friend was quite an unexpected surprise. Who would've thought that a brainy shy girl like Annabeth would be friends with a loud colourful personality like Piper. He had kind of enjoyed the evening and it was fun to tease Annabeth. When he was younger he always seemed to stutter while talking to girls. Percy's mom always used to tease him for that. She would've been delighted and would definitely pester him for every small detail.

"Why do I always keep thinking about my mother?"he hated the sorrow that would creep upon him in the most random moments and the mundane triggers that would make him remember her sighed and went to his computer and to his surprise the story already had a lot of reads."What the...!'He was also a message from that Owl was the first time someone had messaged him and he laughed thinking about how nervous the girl seemed to he enjoyed talking to her and was surprised when he realised he was smiling reading her fumbling was amusing how popular he was on the internet where no one knew his real identity but how lonely he was at a place where everyone could see his checked on her message.

Owl:Hi Trident! cute it interesting though it was only the first chapter;)

Trident:Thanks, Wisegirl.

Percy waited for some time. There was no must've gone to bed. he thought and he himself went off to sleep

The next day

He was at his locker at was stupid how self centred the kids with faces caked with make up and boys who thought that they were God's gift to mankind. Just as he was about to close his locker another hand slammed it was obviously wanted revenge for yesterday. Percy took a deep breath and faced him.

"So Jackson, think you're so brave ,huh?A knight in shining armour, aren't you?"He sneered."Where did your little loser-friend go?Oh yes, she must be sitting with her head inside some book like the nerd she is.." His posse of friends had surrounded the locker, effectively cutting off any chance for Percy to dash and other students just averted their eyes as they passed him, pretending that he didn't , his gaze fell on a pair of wide gray eyes .Annabeth! She had the decency to look guilty before lowering her head and running mentally sighed and braced himself for a beating. Dan raised his before it could reach his face a voice shouted."what is going on here?Mr Stevens, I suggest you keep your hands off Mr Jackson if you don't want detention"

Percy looked was his English teacher Mr Blofis. He saw Annabeth smirking in the corner and everything became if they found out about her then she would definitely be in lots of gave a silent thank you to her and they both went their separate ways.

In the library

He entered the library and found her sitting in her usual spot reading some messy golden curls fell over her shoulder and her eyes radiated a look of pure concentration and she was biting the end of the pencil as she looked quite mentally slapped himself for thinking stupid was Annabeth nerdy Chase for crying out was no way she would like a freak like the opportunity was too good to pass crept closer to her and when he was just behind her ear he said"Did you forget about this pheasant ,princess?"

She gave a little start and jumped up ,knocking the chair down ."Oh, it's just you, Percy"She she glared at him and said"Don't ever do that again!"He had a hard time to keep a straight he gave a mocking bow and said"your wish is my command Princess."

"Ugh"She screamed throwing her hands up"You're insufferable!" Before he could reply the librarian coughed and gave them an angry stare. "Sorry"Annabeth told her and went to her seat pulling me down next to her.

"Hey, thanks for today, Annabeth"he said quietly."Oh! Thanks for what?"She asked. "You know, thanks for helping me escape from that creep, Dan"he said. Then his face turned serious"But you shouldn't have done 'll find out about how you told the teacher and once they do, you'll be n trouble too." She smiled "You did the same for me, right?I'm sure I'll find a way to ward them off."

He couldn't believe this girl."Okay then Princess, let's start our work shall we?"...

* * *

 ** _H_** **i** **,It means so much to me that you're all reading my works.I still can't believe you all like my story so much that you want** _ **me to update so fast. My school starts next week so I'll be updating the story on Saturdays, either once in 1 week or two weeks. If any of you are on a**_ _ **site called Wattpad can you please check out my stories there?My username is Crazyrak and it would mean a lot to me if you could. thanks for your reads, reviews,**_ _ **follows and favourites and please Review and tell me your opinions of the chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth

As soon as she reached home she logged on her tablet. Trident has posted a new story .It was a multi chapter one this time .As usual she was entranced as she read the first word

EXCERPT

It wasn't going to be easy but she had to confront him somehow .He stood beside the window, steadfast as a rock. His face seemed impassive but his eyes were troubled .His case was one of the weirdest that she had come across during her job. Fannie was a private detective and she had come across her fair share of odd cases but this one took the prize. The client was a wealthy businessman who had escaped from the corruption cases that seemed to plague those of his position. He had no relatives and was a bachelor .He had a seemingly perfect life albeit a lonely one. But the man had issued a case to search for... himself.

Having people surround you is not a necessity, it is a luxury .Why do we crave company? Why do we want to be surrounded by others through our joys and sorrows? Why does a person who is rich and has all the worldly comforts want someone to love and trust them? A person who has never experienced company will never feel lonely even if he is alone all the time. But once he tastes the smallest shard of company he can never let go of the feeling of loneliness whenever he is alone.

Annabeth sighed .Was she lonely? She did not know .But she was always alone in her house. Her mother had left her with her father when they divorced .Her father had remarried and was perfectly happy with her step mother and her twin stepbrothers. But her father would have nothing to do with her as she was almost a carbon copy of the woman who had left him .So she read as a coping mechanism and studied hard so that her father would notice her.

She rubbed her eyes and she typed a she received no response." Must be sleeping" she thought and turned to her books but her mind kept going back to a black haired boy and a mysterious wordsmith who had captivated her with his tales.

the next morning

She yawned. She couldn't focus on her studies yesterday so she had woke up early to catch up on her homework. Suddenly there was a hush on the usually noisy hallway. Everyone was passing quietly with a sort of ashamed look on their faces. As she walked forward she saw Percy surrounded by Dan and his stupid friends, all of them wearing identical smirks .He seemed to be threatening Percy. Suddenly his eyes fell on her's. Her eyes widened and she realized that this was his punishment for standing up for her. She tore her gaze away from him and walked forward with a determined look on her face .Usually people avoided Dan because they were scared of him but she had to help Percy. Finding Mr .Blowfis and making him come to the scene was really easy. But she was scared about what would happen when he knew that she had tattled .Percy's face when he was saved seemed to make up for it , though. His eyes were shinning and he had a cute smile too.

The rest of the day was quite nice for a change and Percy's thanks was the cherry on top of the cake .But he was still as annoying as possible. Annabeth felt that though she was alone sometimes she never felt lonely much .She was quite happy that her project was going well and Percy was a helpful partner unlike others who just left the entire project to the nerdy girl.

But she still wondered about Trident .The guy was quite popular and the story had only boosted his popularity. But she wondered what sort of a person he was to get such an outlook. His thoughts seemed to indicate that he was a reserved person but from her brief conversation with him she felt that he was a colourful character. She wanted to know more about him .Her train of thoughts led her to another enigma, Percy Jackson. He was another guy who had two different faces and seemed to be unusually perceptive.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard her phone beep with a text. It was from an unknown number but the message made her hands shake and she looked around the road she was walking .Everyone seemed to be minding their own business. She read it again.

I know what you did and don't think you can escape from your fate...

* * *

 **Hi!Hope all liked the chapter and I am waiting for your wonderful Reviews.**

 **CookieUnicorn: Thanks .Trident's ideas are all mine and random thoughts I have.**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123:Thanks for commenting on every chapter.**

 **Well, thanks a lot to all those who reviewed.I love you guys. As usual please read, review, follow and favourite this wierd storyof mine**


	9. Chapter 9

Percy

Percy almost ran home from school and kick started his ancient system. Today had turned out to be an unusual experience for him .Finally it booted up and he started expressing his ideas on paper. He didn't know why he chose a female character, but it seemed like the right choice.

Excerpt

She was really agitated. Her mind went to the businessman and his outrageous request. She was searching her computer for information on him. John Harrowfield was a successful businessman whose background was really unclear. His childhood records were nearly non-existent and he seemed to be an orphan who attracted the attention of a philanthropist. There was no records stating that he was mentally unsound, though .He had promised her a startling amount as an advance payment if she discovered the meaning of his cryptic words.

She rubbed her temples and resumed her search .She tried to search about his childhood and found that the philanthropist guy had died of old age a few years back .A dead end there. She then tried to find out whether he had lived in an orphanage and was skimming through interviews with him when she got her first clue. He spoke of his humble roots and said that he came from an orphanage in Brooklyn .She checked out orphanages there and found that there were quite a few. She sighed and stretched as she got up and started getting ready for a trip to Brooklyn. This was gonna be a long case.

"Done!" Percy exclaimed. He hit publish and stood up. But he just checked his messages anyway .It seemed like Owl was active as barely five minutes had passed when her message came.

Owl: Hi Trident .Who is the she you're using?

Percy smiled .This girl was weird. The first thing she asked was the narrator .He started typing

Trident: You'll find out when the time comes "hate not knowing something" huh?

Owl: How did you know that?

Trident : Well, my brain is not full of just seaweed,'kay? Plus you're such a WiseGirl that it seemed natural for you to do so.

Owl: I kinda liked the mystery. So, maybe it's because I don't know you but can I ask your advice on something?

Percy frowned .Ask him? Why would someone need to ask him of all people. But then being on a site like this was different. You could be a completely different individual and create your own life here .The eyes that judge you for your looks and social skills were far less here. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad one. Well he thought "what the heck " and typed

Trident : That's okay. I'll be happy to give my opinion on whatever you want to ask me but there's no assurance that it will be the right one.

He waited for a few seconds for a reply.

Owl: Oh!It's fine. Well the thing is…I kinda helped a friend of mine escape from a set of people who wanted to hurt someone found out what I did and is blackmailing me.

Percy bit his thumbnail as he thought. This was a bit serious depending on who the kid had angered. He got reminded of Annabeth. Dan was the son of a local rich guy and his father had donated lots of money for the upkeep of the school. The teachers tried their best to ignore his activities and no one had outright complained against him. Percy's little encounter was a. last straw for them and the rumour was that the boy was in quite ort of a fix for it .He would try to divert Dan's attention on him because if he found out about Annabeth then school would surely be hell for her. No need to make her fall into the same problem as was pulled out from his mind by owl's message.

Owl: Umm … Are you there.?

Trident: Yeah. What sort of blackmail?

Owl:A text message saying that he'll tell that guy.

Trident:On a scale of 1-10 how serious do you think the problem is?

Owl: Well I'd say at least a seven.

Trident:Did he contact you after that?

Owl:No.

Trident:Then just ignore it for the time being .Maybe it's just a prank caller that took an unfortunate time to text you.

Even as he typed it he felt really stupid for suggesting that.

Owl: Seriously? Your head is full of kelp!

Ouch !Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

Trident:Well anyway, just lave it if he makes anymore moves and then do something.

He didn't know why but he wanted to help the girl. It was weird but not an act of pity or she liked his story so much he felt that it was the least he could do to help her.

Trident: Well message me if anything happens .I'll try to help as much as I can

Owl :Thanks seaweed brain .It was nice chatting with you .Loved your story and please keep on writing.

Trident: Thanks, Wisegirl. Bye.

He logged out and shut the computer down. His life was getting a bit interesting thanks to those two girls.

Suddenly Nico started banging on the door. "Hey Perce, open up." He said.

Percy swung the door open. "What is it?" His cousin never came to his room if he could help it.

"Your father is here"

* * *

 _ **Hi! So what do you guys think of Trident's story?And Annabeth asking the source of her problem for help? Please review and tell me what you think. Your suggestions on the story are completely welcomed**_

 _ **Anyway, as usual thanks for your support. Reviews make me write faster so if you want faster updates leave reviews .Thanks for your reads, follows, favourites and reviews .Hope to see more in the future.**_

 _ **~Crazyrak**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi guys!So another chapter, it's a bit of a filler and quite short but I promise you it will lead to quite the drama. Do you guys like Pecry or Annabeth POV's better? How is the story so far? Please review and tell me your opinion. Thanks for supporting and please review, follow and favourite.**_

 _ **Anyway, I started a new story,PJO of course!So could you guys please check it out?Well thanks again and I really hope you guys are enjoying my story.**_

* * *

Percy

He was surprised. His father rarely came to see him. He lived in a quite big house but Percy had refused to live with him. This had led to sharing a house with Nico .The only good thing that had happened after getting introduced to his father was meeting his cousins Nico, Jason and their friends. He had hated his father with a passion for not helping when his mother and him were struggling. But after some years and a lot of other reasons he had decided to give his father a chance. So he had a kind of a formal relationship with him.

These were the thoughts running through his head as he walked towards his father. Posiedon Olympia looked like an older, more professional version of him. He was sturdily built and had a tanned complexion due to his years in the Marines. Now he was a sailor whose ship helped to supply marine animals to aquariums. Percy was honestly quite interested in his father's job and it was the only thing they could talk about without being really awkward.

"Hello Percy,nice to see you"He tensed. Posiedon seemed a bit nervous .Percy inwardly was on a better relationship with his father now and it was a bit amusing to see Posiedon stutter around him asif he thought Percy still considered him as an to have some fun found himself slipping to the blank personality he showed at school."Hello Father, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?" He was a writer, better make use of his collection of words to his advantage whenever he could.

"Well son "Posiedon sighed and looked at him with those piercing green eyes that mirrored his own. "I don't why you have to be so formal with me,I just want the best for you"

"I know dad,now why did you come see me when you could have easily called for me."He said, cutting the chase.

"Recently an aquarium I helped a lot with is celebrating ten years of it's establishment and they are holding a charity party for it. I got invited to it and …well….. could you come with me?"he said

Percy laughed. "Really dad? This what what had got you so worked up about? I'll definetly come with you, don't worry .I'm happy you've decided to acknowledge me and not hide me away as the bastard son I am"His father was about to retort when he saw the mischievous glint in Percy's eyes. He just smiled "Okay then, well the event is next Saturday and please wear something Perce but you have to''He said seeing Percy's face fall at his words.

He then talked with Percy for some time before leaving. " well that was unexpected"Said a voice behind Percy's ear. He jumped and turned. Nico was standing behind him. The kid had an uncanny habit of hiding in the shadows and scaring the crap out of kid always dressed in black and had an emo look around him. But he had his own group of strange friends and was actually more social than Percy at school.

He was actually a good companion, caused the least amount of trouble and was quite nice once you got over his strange habits.

"Well my dad wanted to call me for some formal event. Bleh!I can't believe I'll have to dress up for it"Percy said, making a face .It was not like he hated dressing up but he was very careless and his spiky black hair was untameable to say the least. Also he had to shop for a dress shirt and he hated shopping with a passion.

His thoughts went to problem was quite similar to Annabeth's. The guy Dan had got into a lot of trouble before and the rumour was that he was suspended. His father was a Big shot buissnessman and quite doted on his only son. Dan would be furious and would be definitely out for blood for the person who had finally trapped the idiot. he couldn't help but shiver thinking what would happen if someone had blackmailed Annabeth,The girl was too cute to suffer that .He wanted to kick himsef. What the hell was wrong with him?He just had to divert Dan and his follower's attention from her and not fawn over her like some middle school crush….


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi...Sorry for not updating .It's just that life's been so demanding and well 12th is not a bed of roses. But if you're still following this then I really am grateful. Anyway my exams are over for the time being and I'll update more this week.**_

 _ **Hope you all like the story(If anyone's still reading this anyway) and please review, follow and favourite. What do you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me...**_

* * *

Annabeth sighed .This business with Dan was really annoying .But then...she couldn't just stand and stare while Percy was Being bullied. There was something in his blue-green eyes, that sad glance that made her want to help him .Convincing was easy, the teachers were already waiting for a complaint .But many were sacred of Dan, his power, his money and his father. She guessed that she was playing with fire .One wrong move and she could find her school career cut short .That's why she was agitated by the message.

Talking to Trident had been helpful .He was nice and his story was intriguing. She hoped that he was truly who he claimed to be. He could easily be a creepy stalker in real life. Internet anonymity was not necessarily always a good thing.

Her thoughts flashed to that message .Who could it be? It was just a number. Despite keeping a low profile, there were still people who hated her. But then, she was sure that she had hidden in the shadows, sure that no one except for Percy had seen her. He couldn't have tried to bite a person who helped him, right? She pushed that thought away from her head.

She shook her head as if to throw away those idiotic thoughts. As usual, she was just over thinking things, just over analysing the problem and making it bigger than it really was. It was just an unfortunate, ill-timed prank call, noting more, nothing less. She took her sketchbook, lying discarded on her bed and plugged her headphones. It was getting late but she didn't want to sleep. Her mind was too occupied. Suddenly she gave a start and looked to the calendar on her wall. Today was...she quickly switched on her tablet. Her fingers shook as she entered the name of the site .There had been a competition to design a new wing for a famous apartment complex. She had entered and today was the day of it's result .She was the only teenager participating .The rest were all college kids and there was no way for her to get a prize .But still...She ha forgotten with all the excitement from the text message.

She was nervous and her heart was beating fast. She didn't want to check. But she had too. She took a deep breath and clicked on the scores. Her eyes widened. She was the second runner up. She laughed out loud .It was great. She couldn't wait to tell Thalia and Piper .Consumed by her joy she failed to notice the ping on her phone...indicating that she had a text message...

She was tired but sleep firmly eluded her. She was just too worked up. She groaned and got up. It was almost two in the morning. She huffed, annoyed as she pulled her hair into a messy bun and logged on. She checked Trident's story. She was ecstatic to see an update...Two chapters a day...how unusual, she thought as she clicked on the link.

Excerpt

She was searching about orphanages as she packed. Her head hurt .This case was going nowhere .Idiotic people and their stupid ideas. There were a lot of orphanages and some had even closed down over the years .It would be difficult to find his origin .But why did he want to search for himself? What did he even mean by that? Was he so self-centred that he was willing to waste money so that someone would enquire about him? She didn't think so. The man had some sort of past and his reclusive nature was definitely suspicious. Maybe it was someone who had The same personality as him? The same appearance? she gave a start. That could possibly serve as a lead .Now to find out whether that man had any siblings or more specifically a doppelganger.

Everyone has a Past. It can be a burden or your only salvation .Why are we so interested in someone's past? It's because our past can influence our present. We judge people based on their actions. but what right do we have to judge? What right do we have to pry into a person's past and try to excavate those long dead secrets that have been buried there and resurrect them? It only leads to unnecessary grief as though our past can change us, can define our actions, reliving them may not be such a right choice...

"Past?"Annabeth thought .Did she have a past? Yes, everyone had but some were more difficult to forget than the rest. Her past was okay, not good but not terrible either .Though her mother had left her she still had a family .Her step-mother was at least civil and though her step-brothers were as annoying as hell , she couldn't imagine life without them. But what about Percy? She felt guilty as she wanted to find out his past .Do exactly what Trident had warned against but she was too curious. A past for a person could be a taboo but she wanted to understand him better. Understand why he had so many masks up .Her head grew heavy with thoughts as sleep finally claimed her.

The next morning she was about to call piper when she noticed the unread text message .Her phone dropped from her hand as her face morphed into one of shock.

I hope you've thought about your actions. Dan's been suspended, snitch and I guess you'll be next...


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hi! Wonder if anyone's still following this story? Anyway sorry for not updating. I was in a sort of a writer's block. But even then I'm not satisfied with this ch. So please leave your thoughts on this and thanks for your reviews and follows._**

* * *

Percy

Excerpt

There was no information on his profile about a sibling. She ran her hands through her hair as she browsed through her phone. This search was absolutely maddening. Her contacts in Brooklyn weren't much useful. She was staying at her aunt's house for a week. Hopefully that would be enough to scout for the required orphanages. She had briefly entertained the idea of dropping the case. That man was the least cooperative person she had come across. Elusive, he never gave a straightforward answer to her queries."Bring me some solid evidence." Had been his last contact with her.

She gritted her teeth. She just wanted to solve the case just to wipe off that arrogant expression on his face .She looked up and saw the abandoned building. She had zeroed on three possible orphanages. Two were functioning but the third had closed down a few years ago and was left to ruins. This building was her last clue. She looked around, the entire alley seemed deserted. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and climbed up the rickety gate. she just hoped that no policemen would want to come down this street. She landed on her feet and stepped through the overgrown grass searching for a window. To her luck, her gaze fell on one, half broken. She took a kerchief from her pocket and wrapped it around the jagged ends of glass .She then slowly lowered herself down, into the pitch black. Her methods may be unconstitutional but she was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery...

What to people fear? The dark? the unknown? ghosts? Or some even fear themselves? Why? What is fear? Is it a basic survival instinct? Some primeval emotion that urges us to escape from what we consider dangerous? But sometimes we have to force ourselves to overcome this feeling, situations may force us to. But the feeling we get when become able to override fear is exhilarating, liberating.

Percy leaned his chair back and rubbed his closed eyes."Ugh... that definitely was creepy" he murmured "To think I could write like this. But I guess my thoughts are messed up. Fear? why in the world would he want to describe that sensation .He opened his eyes and almost hit his head on the computer with how fast he scrambled up. "How the hades did you get inside my room so quietly Nico? And what do you want?" He asked his creepy cousin who had been standing behind him.

"You have to go shopping for formal wear, remember? For that event your father insisted you attend. Jason's waiting for you. Posiedon didn't trust you enough to make a good choice, so he sent Jason along to babysit you." He laughed, Percy groaned, he hated wearing formal stuff. He was just fine with his baggy jeans and oversized hoodies. It was not fair. He looked at Nico. The kid was decked almost completely in black .He hated crows with a was no need for Percy to suffer alone. "Well dad had said that I could bring friends," he slung his hand on Nico's shoulder, ignoring the boy's annoyed expression "So since you are coming with me you should buy something too, heh Nico?"

"What..absolutely no way Percy, I'm definitely not going to that stupid function",

"But won't Jason be disappointed, he was finally thinking that you've come out of your loner phase, and Will too, won't he be happy to see you in anything other than your usual black" Percy smirked, seeing Nico blush at the mention of one of his friends he had a crush on. "I'll get you back for this , Jackson" he muttered darkly as Percy dragged him along with him the entire day...

But Percy had underestimated the extent of nico's annoyance. The next day as usual he had woken up late and was hurrying around for school when he glanced at the mirror..."Why you ,Nico!" he screamed .The cheeky idiot had somehow managed to die Percy's hair a bright pink. He found the kid snickering into his cereal and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He smiled devilishly at Percy, "Don't you have school to go to? " and slinked away.

"Oh gods! I hope that Annabeth doesn't see my horrible state" he pulled the hood over his face and looked even more like a juvenile delinquent. People were giving him odd looks as he passed by. It was good luck that Dan or his idiotic minions weren't here.

Classes were a nightmare and the teachers were even more infuriated with him. But he slouched forward in his seat and tried to avoid any eye contact. Even his favourite biology class was hell. They were learning about dyes for God's sake. The entire universe seemed to be mocking him. He had skipped swim practice today... muttering some stupid excuse and was trying to find a way out of the assignment he had with Annabeth.

IN THE LIBRARY

She was late, which was unusual for her. Maybe luck was with him after all. He sent her a quick text asking if she would come and looked up. All his irritation evaporated the second his gaze fell on her and turned into pity. The girl looked horrible. She looked as if she hadn't slept a wink and her hair was a mess. Her grey eyes were dull and she just slid into her seat without even a hello. She took her books out and almost slammed them down on the table.

"What happened to you? "He asked, worried.


End file.
